


The Cat's Nest

by Lanaira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2007, M/M, witch!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: "You’d be scared, too, if a witch glared at you like that! I can’t believe I agreed to go with you guys in there…” Jean huffed, hands tucked under his arms for extra warmth.That caught Eren’s interest.“Huh? Witch?”Connie looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah. Have you never heard the rumor about the shop owner being a witch?”





	1. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’d be scared, too, if a witch glared at you like that! I can’t believe I agreed to go with you guys in there…” Jean huffed, hands tucked under his arms for extra warmth.
> 
> That caught Eren’s interest.
> 
> “Huh? Witch?”
> 
> Connie looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah. Have you never heard the rumor about the shop owner being a witch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my rewrite of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy~!

Eren always wondered about the man in the shop a couple doors down. He had been there longer than anyone could remember, but held quite a popular shop.

He owned a tea shop with herbs hanging from the ceiling and flowers in the windowsill. His prices were high, yet customers rolled in like it was a ritual to visit him everyday.

However, before it was a tea shop, ‘The Cat’s Nest’ was actually ‘The Third Sight’, a store dedicated to selling incense, palm readings, and performing seances.

After the owner died, her son took her place, but he decided to remodel the place to be a tea store. The walls were full of plants, herbs, and loose tea. Cans, bags, and cups. It was was quaint shop with deep plum purple walls and dark hardwood floors.

Eren had never been inside the tea shop, but he had been there many times as a child when it was still ‘The Third Sight’. Since then, the walls had been repainted, tables and a new counter being set in place.

“Eren!” A voice called, pulling Eren out of his thoughts.

“Eren,” it called again, much closer. A main with long, salt and pepper hair appeared in the doorway leading to the back of the building. Grisha Jaeger, Eren’s father.

“I need you to organize and restock the medical supplies in the back. Sweep and wash the windows while you’re at it, son.”

“But Dad, my friends wanted to see a movie at twelve!” Eren exclaimed, upset that he wouldn’t be able to make it if he got stuck cleaning the clinic. It was already 11:20 AM; there was no way he would be able to finish in forty minutes, judging based on how many items needed to be restocked and organized.

“No,” Grisha said sternly, his tone showing that there was no way out of this, and Eren heard it loud and clear.

The brunet sighed, lowering his head in defeat. “Yes, Dad…”  
______________________________________________

_Tap tap tap_

Eren looked away from the last window he was cleaning, glancing at the door. It was locked, allowing no one in, but Eren’s friends tapped on the glass to be noticed. They were urging him to come with them.

Looking back at his father, who was sitting at his computer, the seventeen year old silently pleaded to be let go.

Grisha glanced over his glasses, eyes flickering from Eren to his friends, then back to Eren. He gave a nod, going back to work.

Jumping up with a huge smile, Eren put away his cleaning supplies and pulled on a jacket to protect himself from the cool autumn air.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, locking the door behind him as he stepped out of the clinic. They all said their greetings as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Shinganshina was a small town, most of the shops smushed together on just a couple of blocks. The schools were underpopulated, and there was only a couple small hotels around.

“I think we should go to the tea shop,” Eren propsed and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. They all knew something that Eren didn’t.  
__________________________________________________  
“What do I order?” Eren asked in a hushed but frantic voice. The line was gradually getting smaller but Eren still had yet to decide what he wanted.

The tea shop was bigger on the inside, but was still crowded, packed to the maximum with people of all sorts.

“Everything!” Sasha piped in, ducking her head when she received a glare.

“Get the chamomile,” suggested Armin.

“Green tea,” added Mikasa.

“I think I’ll get the lavender and honey blend,” Eren finally settled on.

Jean let out a snort next to him, arms folded across his chest.

“Got something to say, Horse Face?”

Jean cocked out a hip, smirking like he owned the damn place. “That’s gay.”

There was a beat of silence before the slap of skin against skin sounded through the room. All eyes turned to the two males, Jean cupping his cheek and Eren raising his arm to ready another punch.

Just before the two tone haired male could retaliate, Eren was yanked back by his adopted sister, being held by a firm grip on him, preventing him from striking or receiving any more blows.

“Hey! Let go! He insulted me!” Eren tried his best to wriggle free, thrashing around in Mikasa’s arms as he shouted out. He started sliding down, trying to slip away until a shadow hovered over him.

Eren’s eye traveled up to only be met with silver cat eyes, a menacing expression holding a creased forehead greeting him.

The man had black hair with an undercut, strands hanging down in his eyes, and two matching thin brows that furrowed down in irritation. He wore a black longsleeve with a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue apron covering the outfit. If he hadn’t looked so angry, Eren may have thought he was adorable.

Despite his frightening appearance, the man remained calm, speaking in a low voice.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave my shop.”

“But-” Eren started, still barely being held up by Mikasa. He slowly got to his feet, standing up straight. I just-”

“Eren,” Mikasa’s cool voice was heard from behind him, a warning in her tone. “Let’s go.” He obeyed, head hanging as he walked out behind Mikasa, the rest of their group following. Jean stayed with a smirk until the shop owner narrowed his eyes at him, the look alone sending the seventeen year old flying out the store.

“Man, that guy’s scary.”  
__________________________________________________________

“Oh... Oh gosh, Jean, you should’ve seen your face!” Howled Connie. The group walked down the main road, kicking loose pebbles and watching their breath from the autumn temperature float away. Marco chuckled lowly at the memory, but Jean shot him a look that shut him up.

Eren was still ticked off that the other got him kicked out of the shop. He had been waiting ages to go there! Why did his father have to say no each time?

“You’d be scared, too, if a witch glared at you like that! I can’t believe I agreed to go with you guys in there…” Jean huffed, hands tucked under his arms for extra warmth.

That caught Eren’s interest.

“Huh? Witch?”

Connie looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah. Have you never heard the rumor about the shop owner being a witch?” Eren shook his head at the question, eyebrows furrowing.

“Apparently, he curses the tea he gives to people he doesn’t like. Causes bad things to happen to them, bad luck.”

“Where’s your proof?” Sasha interrupted, irked that she had no food in her hands, or rather, stomach.

Connie only shrugged, claiming it was just a rumor.

Eren then thought back to the times he spent with his mother at ‘The Third Sight”. There was someone else always there, someone a few years older than he was.

_Must be him_ , Eren thought.

“Some say that he even caused the accident that happened to your mother, Eren.”

Eren’s head whipped around to stare at the other young man.

“Bullshit!” He roared. “They’ve already identified who it was that hit her and it wasn’t that man!”

Connie shrugged again, stuffing his hands in his fur pockets. “I didn’t say it was him in the car. Just that he caused it.”

The brunet huffed and picked up his pace, speeding in front of the rest of his friends.

There was no way the tea man, Levi, was a witch. And he certainly had not caused the car accident his mother had been in four years ago. His friends were delusional for thinking such things.

Eren stormed all the way home, shutting the door behind him. He thought his dad would still be at the clinic, but left him surprised when he was in his bedroom, buttoning up a dress shirt.

“Hey, Dad,” he greeted as he walked past the room, heading to his own. “What are you dressing up for?”

Grisha finished buttoning up the shirt, back to Eren, before speaking. “I’m just going out.”

Eren’s eyebrows scrunched up and he slowly nodded. “Alright… Well, I’m going to go make some macaroni.” Grisha nodded as Eren scurried off to the kitchen.

The water for his meal was in the process of boiling when the teenager heard to doorbell ring. Then followed the footsteps of Grisha climbing down the stairs.

“Ah, she must be here already,” he spoke to no one in particular. After smoothing out his shirt, the older man opened the door to reveal a woman wearing a fitted, blue dress with blonde hair brushing her shoulders.

“I’ll be back later tonight, Eren,” Grisha called over his shoulder, waving goodbye to his son. Then the door shut behind him, leaving Eren gaping at it.

His father was going on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo I wonder how Eren will react to his father seeing someone~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I follow the tag fic: cats nest
> 
> My tumblr is LivyandMinho  
> Don't be afraid to message me!


	2. The door to the curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to pester Levi to give him a curse.

Eren stared into the overflowing pot of water like he thought it would tell him how to solve his troubles. 

It didn’t, sadly, but the water dripping off the stove and onto his foot sure did cause his a new problem in the form of a small burn. 

“Shit!” he cursed, hastily turning down the heat on the stove and grabbing a hand towel to clean the mess up with. 

With a sigh, Eren ran his hand through his hair, noticing how badly he needed it to be cut. His mother used to take him to those infamous ‘back to school’ haircuts, but she was no longer around to drag him to the salon. A blessing and a curse. 

 

Once it was cheesy and properly cooked, Eren sat down with his bowl of macaroni, phone in hand. 

He scrolled through social media, trying to get his mind off of things. Things like his dad going on a date without notifying him. What kind of father does that? 

Eren was still suffering the loss of his mother, and it pissed him off to no end to see his father already moving on. 

‘ _ It’s been four years, Eren,’  _ The rational side of the brunet’s brain told him.  _ ‘It’s time to let it go and let your father do his own thing,’ _

“No!” He roared out loud, clutching his fork and phone in either hand tightly. “No,” he growled, hanging his head. “I will never move on from Mom…”

Eren settled down after a few, long moments, exhaling slowly. 

“Mom meant too much to me.”

 

_ Ding! _

Eren checked his phone, hearing it go off. 

 

**Mikasa:**

Where are you?

 

_ Ding! _

_ Ding! _

 

**Mikasa:**

Eren

 

**Mikasa:**

I went to your house to drop off your book and you weren’t there. 

 

**Mikasa:**

Neither was your father. Did you two go out? It’s awfully late.

 

Eren ignored all of the messages, pocketing his phone as he walked down the sidewalk. The area was lit up by streetlights that would every so often eerily flicker.The smell of a fire from a nearby house flooded Eren’s senses; he could even see the orange flame in someone’s backyard from where he stood. Despite the creepiness of the October night, he kept walking, determined to get to his destination. 

An owl hooted and the brunet nearly jumped out of his skin. He knew he shouldn’t be outside so late, especially on a school night, but nothing was going to send him back home at this point. The creatures of the night made their calls to one another, causing Eren shiver as he kept a steady pace, maybe increasing a tad bit. 

However, he eventually made it to the place he thought he needed most. 

‘The Cat’s Nest’.

The place doubled as a shop and an apartment, plenty of room for at least two people in the apartment section of the building. A few other shops on the block were like that, typically a two story building- the base being the shop and the second floor used as the living space. 

 

The lights were off in ‘The Cat’s Nest’, except there seemed to be a figure slumped over a tea cup. 

Banging on the door with no mercy, Eren watched as the silhouette of a head slowly moved up to look out the window. It stared for a minute even before the whole body got up and moved to the door. It was then Eren could see the features of the man. 

Tired, grey eyes stared back at him, bags hanging underneath them. He seemed to have a permanent scowl set in place as he glared at the brunet for interrupting his peace. It was the same man who had kicked him out of the shop that day; the owner of the tea shop, Levi.  

The Witch.

 

Eren swallowed thickly, the confidence and adrenaline that brought him there was now gone. 

The wooden door carefully opened, showing all of Levi in his tired and pissed state. 

“Uh… H-hi,” Eren greeted, his teeth chattering. 

The black-haired man quirked a brow in question, silently asking what Eren could possibly want. 

“We’re closed,” Levi stated in a bored tone, a hand directing Eren’s gaze to a ‘CLOSED’ sign. 

“I know,” Eren replied quickly, his fingers tapping against each other as his hair stood on end. 

“Then what could you possibly want?” Levi inquired slowly, his voice steady, unlike Eren’s. 

“A hex-” Levi grabbed the door handle at the other’s words. “A curse, or something.”

The raven stepped back into the building and started to shut the door, but Eren's hands shot up to hold it back. 

A sigh passed Levi’s lips and he opened the door back up to look the brunet in the eye. 

“I don't do that. I don't mess around with that kind of magic.”

The pair stared at each other before Levi sighed again, stepped back and gestured for Eren to come inside. He did, his face twisting into confusion. 

“What kind of tea would you like? Didn't you say you wanted to try lavender earlier today? I’ll make some of that,” Levi decided, heading to grab a bag of tea, setting a pot of water on the stove. Rather than join Eren at the bar, he started cleaning mugs and tea cups in the sink, scrubbing each one carefully and precisely. 

As soon as the pot started squealing, Levi moved it off the burner, pouring two cups. 

“It’s hot,” he warned Eren as he set the cup before him. It was then that he joined Eren, sitting on the stool next to him. 

The two of them sat in silence for a good five minutes as their tea cooled. At one point, Levi tried a sip and seemed pleased, so Eren did the same. 

The tea tasted wonderful, but Eren didn't have to words to describe it. He had never been much of a tea drinker, but Levi’s tea made him want to try every different kind. 

“This is really good,” he complimented with a small smile. Levi didn't look back at him. 

“Why do you want to hex or curse somebody?” Levi asked, staring into his cup of tea. However, his eyes cut up to Eren’s as he opened his mouth to reply. 

“I don't like the person,” he said simply, pursing his lips after his words left them. 

Levi wanted to roll his eyes at the teenager. It was such a typical request, however, not one he got often. Not from teenagers, no. They were scared of him. 

“You've got to give me more details, kid. What do you not like? What is their gender? How do you know them?”

Eren's mouth opened once again, yet it snapped shut after he rolled the older one’s questions around in his head. 

“Well…” he started, hoping he could convince Levi to perform some curses for him. 

“She’s a girl, as far as I know. A woman. She… uh… she is dating my father, I believe. And-” the brunet scratched the top of his head. “We met today. Or, rather, I saw her today for the first time.” Right after that, Levi stood up, walking towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor. 

“Shoo, pests aren’t allowed in my shop. I'm disappointed you even bothered, but impressed you had the nerve to knock on my door.” 

“No, wait, please!” Eren begged, running to the foot of the stairs. “I need this curse. It’s very important!”

Levi stopped halfway up the stairs to turn around, narrowing his eyes at Eren. 

“Nobody  _ needs  _ magic. People just desire it. But the magic you’re willing to fool around with is not something I waste my time on. Especially for something as petty as your situation. Now leave; I don't want you to come back for a request if magic.”

Eren clenched his jaw and sighed through his nose. 

“You're as rude as ever, Levi. You were always pissy, even when we first met. Learn some manners!” Eren knew he’d regret his words, but he felt hot and angered. 

The raven’s eyes turned to slits as he glared at the one a few steps under him, taking a moment to collect himself. 

He then stood up straight, taking his time as he sipped his tea before he turned his attention back to Eren. He said in a cool and calm voice, “I'll have to ask you to not come back to my shop ever.” Then he was gone, up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Eren was furious, but part of him knew what he had said was wrong and out of line. Yet, the bigger part of him told him Levi was one big, conceited douche who wasn't worth Eren’s time. So he set the cup on the counter with everything but gentleness, storming out of the shop and into the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July for my American friends! 
> 
> I've deleted the chapters I did not like, if you've noticed, and replaced them with the new and improved ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave comments and kudos to get the next chapter out sooner!


	3. Levi's Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha pays Levi a rare visit.

The splats of the rain hitting the hard pavement outside the shop was audible from inside. Soft rumbles of thunder were heard every now and then, no lightening to be seen yet. 

It was a slow Thursday afternoon, hardly any customers rolling in. Levi was tapping at his computer, adding numbers in the calculator and putting them in a spreadsheet. He wasn’t making the most money he could, but Autumn had only just begun, meaning the colder the weather the got, the more the people would seek out some warm tea.  

His peace was interrupted by tapping on the glass door.  

The black haired male dragged his eyes up as the door squeaked open, ready to spout out his usual greeting.

His mouth stopped working, lips parted as he looked up at the guest.

Grisha Jaeger, an old friend of his. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Jaeger. It’s been awhile since you’ve stepped foot inside my coven.” A small smirked shined through Levi’s face, but was quickly hidden by a cup of cooling tea. 

“Very funny, Mr. Ackerman. How are you?”

“I know you’re not here for small talk, Dr. Jaeger,” Levi immediately cut in, setting his cup down so his voice was not muffled. “You only come here to discuss three thing: Your son, your wife, or my magick.”   
Silence lapsed between the two, broken by Levi scooting his chair away from his desk. He got up without a word, starting a new pot of tea. 

“The usual?” He asked.

“The usual,” Grisha answered. 

 

Steam drifted out of the cup as it was set in front of Grisha, the man staring at it to avoid eye contact with Levi, who had his own eyes set on the doctor. 

As he settled back on a stool behind the counter, Levi opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.    
“It’s… my son,” Grisha started. “Our lives have been different and constantly changing since Carla passed.” He took a deep breath, getting his thoughts in order. “He recently found out that I’ve been seeing somebody. Now, I wasn’t trying to keep it from him, I just wanted to see how the relationship went before I told him anything, knowing it may upset him. And, well…” Grisha cut his eyes to the side and pursed his lips. “It did. It did upset him, and now he won’t talk to me. And with school just around the corner, I’m worried for many reasons. He’s now more prone to starting fights with all this pent up negative energy in him, and I just want my son to do well in school, Levi. I just want him to be healthy and happy. This is not healthy, and he is not happy.”

Grisha finished his story and looked expectantly at Levi, holding his cup with both of his clammering hands. 

Levi gave him an identical look. 

Finally, Levi gave in to the silence, quirking a thin eyebrow as he asked, “And what would you like for me to do, Dr. Jaeger?”

The older man’s face dropped and he looked lost, confused. 

“I-I was hoping you could help me find a solution, Mr. Ackerman,” he stuttered. 

Levi just laughed bitterly, setting his teacup back on the counter, pushing the sleeves of his bunched up shirt down. 

“Have you never played with magick before, Dr. Jaeger?” He liked to say Grisha’s name, his title as a doctor- it sounded almost mocking coming from his mouth.  

“N-no,” he stuttered again, but Levi cut him off.

“Your wife loved it! She found it to be interesting and fun. But you? You hate magick, at least you do now.” The younger male leaned closer to Grisha across the table, lowering his voice. “Yet here you are, asking for my help because your bratty son got a little upset.” He laughed again. 

Grisha let out a deep sigh, feeling humiliated. Eren was the only thing he had now, and he cherished that. He wanted Eren to  _ feel  _ cherished, instead of betrayed and lied to and unimportant, like he must’ve felt. 

“Look, just tell me how much I owe you.” Grisha took a sip of his tea and reached for his wallet. 

“Forty-five bucks. I’ll set up a mood balancer and you give him a piece of carnelian.” Rattling was heard as Levi fiddled with something before he sat back up, producing a deep orange gem. 

Forty-five dollars was rather expensive, in Grisha’s opinion. The other must’ve read his mind (Grisha was scared he actually did) and said, “It costs so much because you’re a rare customer and playing with people’s emotions is hard. Balancing them out is even harder. Plus, you’re paying for the gem, the carnelian.” Grisha just grunted in understanding and produced a couple twenties, a ten, and a five. No tax on spells, but he did have to pay an extra ten for his tea.

“What’s the carnelian for?” Grisha asked, knowing gems have ‘properties’ or whatnot.

“Its properties.” 

Grisha raised an eyebrow. “O..kay…”   
“It has mood balancing and healing properties. Hide it under his pillow if you can, or put in in his backpack or lunchbox or whatever. You get the point.” Grisha nodded in understanding. He got the point. 

 

As soon as Grisha stepped inside his house, he smelt something burning. 

“Eren…?” He called out warily, a little worried. The sound of water boiling and pots clanging filled his ears.

“Eren?” He called out again voice a little more steady.

Then there was the swoosh of water being poured down the drain and the sound of the garbage disposal grinding up food. 

“What?” Came Grisha’s irritated reply coming from none other than Eren. The older man made his way into the kitchen, finding Eren with angry, furrowed brows and pouted lips. 

He knew it wasn’t a good idea to yell at Eren, especially when he didn’t know the full story behind the small mess in the kitchen. One last thing Levi had told him before he left the shop was to be patient and careful and gentle with Eren. To think clearly before speaking. Grisha had to admit that sometimes he was a little unreasonable,blaming his son without knowing everything that happened. 

Taking a small deep breath to gather himself, Grisha slowly approached Eren. 

“Were you trying to cook?”

Eren looked at him through narrowed eyes, ready to defend himself. 

“I can tell it didn’t go so well,” Grisha answered for him. “What were you trying to make? Spaghetti? Here- let me show you how to cook it.”

Eren stared at him, his shoulders tensed. Just under a minute passed, the pair staring at each other before Eren completely relaxed, letting go of his irritation. 

“Yessir. I’ll go get the noodles out.” Eren may not have been happy with his father still about seeing somebody without telling him, but they could have a moment of peace for now. Maybe it was the spell already taking place, or maybe it was Eren maturing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm, like, extremely late *sweatdrop* BUT I hope you can forgive me. I'll try harder to update more often, but school is in a month, so I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
